1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a battery module, and more particularly to a multi-output voltage battery module and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of the batteries used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, walkmans, digital cameras, laptop computers and so on, have single voltage output and standard charging/discharging time and lifespan. Take a laptop computer for example. The adaptor of the laptop computer first receives an AC voltage of 100˜240V. The AC voltage is then converted by an AC/DC converter and outputted as a DC voltage of 10˜32V (normally, 18.5V or 19.5V) to the battery of the laptop computer. The battery provides a single voltage to the laptop computer.
As different elements and chips of a laptop computer may require different voltages, the single voltage outputted from the battery needs to be further converted so as to provide these elements and chips with suitable voltages. However, the conversion of voltage usually causes the waste of power from the battery. Furthermore, as the laptop computer is getting thinner, the size of the battery is getting smaller, such that the durability of battery is affected. Thus, how to prolong the operating time of the battery has become an issue to be concerned.